bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin
Benjamin is a hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6. He costs $1,020 on Easy, $1,200 on Medium, and $1,295 on Hard. Benjamin was released in the 3.0 update on August 22nd, 2018. It costs $3,000 Monkey Money to unlock him. Unlike other heroes, Benjamin does not attack bloons directly. Instead, he hacks in extra Money and Lives. Upgrades Benjamin will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: Hacks in $100 every round. *Level 2: Generates $150 per round instead of $100. *Level 3: Unlocks Biohack. *Level 4: Skimming - earns +$1 for every new Bloon spawned. *Level 5: Bank Hack - all banks earn +5% income. *Level 6: Cyber Security - Restores 5 lives at the end of each round. *Level 7: Bloon Trojan - Every few seconds sends a Trojan software virus to random Bloon. Affected Bloon spawns no children when destroyed. *Level 8: Income increased to $200 per round. *Level 9: Bank hack increased to 8% *Level 10: Unlocks Syphon Funding. *Level 11: Income increased to $300 per round. *Level 12: Skimming increased to $2 per Bloon. *Level 13: Biohack affects 6 Monkeys for 8 seconds. *Level 14: Cyber Security adds 10 lives per round and can go up to 100 over starting lives. *Level 15: Income increased to $500 per round. *Level 16: Bloon Trojan is sent more often. *Level 17: Income increased to $800 per round. *Level 18: Bloon Trojan can affect BFB and DDT Bloons. *Level 19: Biohack lasts 9 seconds with no downtime and adds 2 damage for affected Monkeys. *Level 20: Syphon Funding lasts 20 seconds and cash per pop is triple normal for affected Bloons. Activated Abilities *Biohack - 4 closest Monkeys pop an extra layer per attack for 6 seconds. Affected Monkeys can't attack for 2 seconds after effect ends. *Syphon Funding - Downgrades all newly spawned Bloons by 1 rank. Cash per pop from affected Bloons is double. Lasts 10 seconds. Quotes When placed: *Rules are made to be broken! *Let's see what we can do here. When tapped: *Target! *What next? *Online! *Yeah? *What’s up? *Yes? *You wanna get hacked? (When annoyed) *That’s how you get hacked! (When really annoyed) Leveling: *Level up! *Nice! *Ha! *Haha! *Dude! *Oh yeah! *Yes! *Awesome! *There’s smart, and then there’s me smart! (When Level 20) When MOAB-class bloons appear: *MOAB appears - “Uh, guys?” *BFB appears - “Uh, guys?” *ZOMG appears - “You might need to look at this.” *DDT appears - “Uhh, guys?” (More nervously) *BAD appears - “Good night, Vienna.” When using an activated ability: *Executing hack... - When activating Biohack *Cash money! Begin syphoning! - When activating Syphon Funding When a bloon leaks: *”Game over, man!” *”Have you tried turning it on and off again?” Tips *Benjamin is largely useless in CHIMPS mode because his abilities do not generate any extra cash *Bloon Trojan can only affect a MOAB or lower without the level 18 upgrade, which can remove some hassle from earlier rounds or clean up children from a higher Bloon, but makes rounds with a ZOMG a bit dicey. It can also affect a DDT. *Skimming on rounds with Bloon Rushes can earn players a lot of cash quickly, when combined with Syphon Funding. This can also make the rush easier to deal with. *Downtime from Biohack does not disable Activated Abilities. *Since Bloon Trojan affects all of the children bloons, Bloon Trojan on a bloon will allow leaking it to only lose up to the amount of health it already has, which is barely enough to survive on Easy if the MOAB is partially damaged. Gallery BenjaminHeroIcon.png|The hero icon Benjamin Background.png|Artwork of unlock 2623F9A2-F294-4D1A-B088-1EE1E40051FF.png|His purchase cost 3A2BC419-9557-4655-9590-F3E61C65A3FF.png|Benjamin sending Bloon Trojans Hacked bloons.png|Syphon Funding affecting Red Bloons Trivia *Benjamin is the second hero added to the game from an update. The first was Captain Churchill. **He's also the second hero to be purchased with Monkey Money. *The Bloon Trojan attack acts similar to the Alchemist's Bloon Master Alchemist upgrade, where the affected bloon does not grant extra cash from the children. *Benjamin does not give cash in Deflation Mode. *Benjamin is the only Hero that doesn’t say the name of any M.O.A.B. Class Bloon in it’s dialogue of encountering them. *Towers whose effect from Biohack expired will display a red "no WiFi" symbol for the two-second period. *When a Zebra Bloon has been affected by Syphon Funding, it will always downgrade to a White Bloon despite Black Bloon also being a child of it. *Bloon Trojan does not affect Yellow Bloon (including) and lower tier Bloons. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Heroes